Malditos
by Schala S
Summary: Gine, frustrada por tantas batallas perdidas, decide abandonar el escuadrón de Bardock. El problema, descubre al planteárselo a su Líder, es la confusión respecto de lo que siente por él. Bardock, por su parte, no pareciera estar dispuesto a dejarla ir. One shot! Bardock x Gine como regalo a Lady Laurelin 94. n.n


_Disclaimer_ : _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a **Akira Toriyama**.

* * *

… Y este fic a nadie más pertenece que a **Vero**.

 **Te quiero, hermosa.**

* * *

 **MALDITOS**

* * *

—quienes no comprendan—

* * *

 **E** l amor, allí donde sentirlo no es una posibilidad, sabe a error. Es como imaginar un mundo sin ojos, ciego, sin quien mire ni qué mirar; ¿cómo concebir, en semejante escenario, que existe algo con forma y apariencia fuera de esa oscuridad, si nadie lo ve? Si nadie hace más que escuchar, oler, percibir y saborear, ¿cómo imaginar la posibilidad de ver siendo parte de una raza donde la vista no integra la lista de signos?

¿Cómo amar en Vegetasei, o al otro lado, o donde sea que nadie sienta, si el amor no es parte de las posibilidades entre los saiyajin?

Gine se sentía rara ante Bardock; eso era lo único que ella sabía de momento, que se sentía así, rara, como si fuera de otra raza, una con talentos que nada tenían que ver con el de los saiyajin, el mismo que ella no había heredado, al parecer. Y qué inmerecida sentía su membresía en la élite de Bardock, mientras, que él se la pasaba salvándola, cosa horrorosa si las había para una mujer en Vegetasei aquella de ser más digna de una raza débil que de la sangre fuerte que portaban. En cada rescate, uno peor que el anterior, la sensación rara iba _in crescendo_.

—Basta, Gine —se reprochó en la nave individual que la dirigía de regreso a Vegetasei el día en que ya no logró reprimir más la sensación, después de ver a un nuevo espectro de la muerte sobre ella justo antes de que Bardock, hábil, fuerte, invencible más bien, la protegiera del final.

¡Basta de sentirse rara! De sentir rojas las mejillas, de encontrarse sin palabras ante el Líder del escuadrón que pronto, sin dudas, la echaría, más después de lo que acababa de pasar, de cómo se había dejado vencer por el miedo ante ese espeluznante rival. Basta de los tartamudeos, de los ojos imantados que a cada recoveco del cuarto o el campo de batalla la dirigían, pues pelear teniéndolo al lado y existiendo la posibilidad de contemplarlo equivalía a lograr convertirse en el Legendario Super-Saiyajin, el héroe de leyenda al que nadie se le podía enfrentar.

Basta de todo esto, se suplicó al cubrirse las mejillas con las manos en pos de bajar el rubor que la cubría; basta de molestar al Líder, de fallarle.

—Renunciaré cuando llegue —se prometió con timidez, pero honestidad—. ¡S-Sí, eso haré!

Después, miró sus manos iluminadas por las estrellas del vasto universo, la luz blanca y brillante mezclada con la luz azulada del modo hibernación de la nave individual: no tenía talento para las batallas; como saiyajin, era un fracaso. ¡Pero podía trabajar! Aunque fuera incapaz de ganar una batalla y no se mereciera fijar los ojos en su Líder de la forma en que lo hacía, aunque hubiera una barrera intrusa entre ambos y nada pareciera derribarla, podía trabajar y ser útil para su planeta. ¡Tal vez en el mercado! Podía distribuir carne. ¡Incluso vender platillos, que la cocina sí se le daba bien! Para algo iba a servir.

Para algo _tenía_ que servir.

Se cruzó de brazos e intentó dormir: el sistema de hibernación de su nave se había dañado en el peor momento. ¡Pese a que se bajaban las luces, no se dispersaba ningún gas adormecedor! Maldito sistema dañado.

Maldita ella, que tan inútil y rara se sentía después de la batalla en el planeta Salt.

Horas o minutos o días después, siglos por el martirio que le produjo la espera, llegó a Vegetasei. Al bajar de la nave, a su derecha, vio a su Líder: habiendo salido de la nave, Bardock hablaba con Touma respecto de la purga más reciente. Se giró hacia ella; cuando la observó, serio, silencioso por un significativo instante, Gine sintió que la sensación rara se le incrementaba dramáticamente. Indiferente al segundo, Bardock se marchó junto a Touma y Serippa, quien se les acababa de sumar a la charla.

Triste, Gine se marchó a su habitación asignada.

En Vegetasei, el honor era aquel que definía el estrato social de un guerrero. Para una guerrera de escuadrón de Clase Baja como ella, el honor equivalía a cero, más teniendo en cuenta que jamás le había ganado a un solo enemigo. Por eso, huérfana desde hacía años y sin más familia que sí misma, vivía en una habitación ubicada en una precaria construcción en forma de columna redonda y gruesa de la zona baja, donde vivían los rechazados, desde miembros de otras razas que realizaban labores pesadas en el planeta hasta los criminales que realizaban negocios sucios. A su habitación se dirigió sabiendo que, aunque el sitio no fuera el mejor, era el que le pertenecía. No como al Líder, que sin vivir en la mejor zona sí tenía una construcción propia cerca del centro comercial.

Subiendo por las escaleras en forma de espiral, las cuales ascendían hasta al décimo quinto piso, donde su habitación se encontraba, cruzó a una anciana de piel rojiza a la que no creía reconocer.

—Jovencita —la saludó la mujer, bajando.

El bastón que traía en mano se le trabó con una grieta en la escalera; Gine, amable siempre, la ayudó a destrabar la punta. Cuando lo logró luego de tirones desprolijos, entre ademanes torpes innatos de ella, la mujer le tomó la mano.

—Gracias —dijo—. Nunca creí cruzar a una saiyajin tan amable para con alguien que no pertenezca a su raza.

Sonriente, continuó con su camino; Gine, en cambio, con la rareza quemándole la piel y los ojos de Bardock fijos en ella dentro de su imaginación, corrió a su habitación corriendo como una muchachita. Al llegar al oscuro ambiente, se lanzó sobre la destartalada litera.

Al cerrar los ojos, lo vio nuevamente.

—¡Ah! —gritó, fastidiada—. Basta, Gine. ¡Basta!

Al pensar en la anciana de la escalera y en su piel rojiza y arrugada, golpeó la almohada con un puño cerrado.

* * *

—Gine, te lo he dicho cientos de veces.

—L-Lo siento, Líder. ¡Es que…!

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías! Eres una saiyajin, no cualquier mujer de cualquier raza. ¡Compórtate como tal!

—¡S-Sí, Líder…! ¡Lo haré!

* * *

—Lo haré…

Con el ceño fruncido por la pena, Gine se giró sobre sí misma sobre la dura litera. Permaneció con la vista en cualquier parte y la pena escrita con sangre en sus delicadas facciones. Siempre le decían que era demasiado amable, demasiado buena, demasiado tierna para ser saiyajin. ¡Pero es que ella era así! Siempre lo había sido, tal vez por ser débil y no tener talento como guerrera, tal vez por ser defectuosa, por tener algún problema que la hacía diferente. ¡Pero no lo hacía a propósito! Así era y así de fácil era explicarlo.

Sí, iba a irse del escuadrón del Líder.

Suspiró: podía ser más útil a su raza en otra labor, no como guerrera. ¡Ese talento no lo tenía! No iba a permitir que el Líder la salvara de nuevo.

Aunque le costara más fuerzas de las que tenía soportar no verlo más, no permitirse contemplarlo en toda situación, iba a hacer lo mejor que podía. No iba a volver a deshonrar la membresía a tan honorable escuadrón paralizándose por el miedo, no cuando tantos podían servirle mejor que ella.

Era buena, no tonta ni tampoco una inútil. Jamás iba a permitir que Bardock la salvara. No de nuevo. Nunca más.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Serippa y Touma reían; no los veía, pero los escuchaba. Caminando por delante de ambos, no necesitaba verlos para saberlo fehacientemente.

Ese par de alborotados algo planeaban.

—¿Qué se les hace tan divertido? —espetó serio y con la vista al frente.

Risas y risas y risas. Serippa parecía contenerse, pero no Touma, que desparramaba carcajada tras carcajada. Precisamente fue éste quien tomó la palabra:

—Estás bastante gruñón últimamente —comentó con gracia—. ¿No te hará falta algo?

Con el ceño más fruncido que antes y que siempre, Bardock se detuvo. Al darse la vuelta, vio la diversión explícita en las facciones de sus compañeros y camaradas de toda la vida.

—Explícate —exigió el Líder.

—Bueno, Bardock: nos conocemos desde niños, cuando mi abuelo entrenaba a todos los Clase Baja huérfanos de la zona. Eso fue hace como treinta años, ¿no?

Bardock ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —indagó.

Touma rio más. Serippa, conteniéndose aún, le echó una de esas miradas coquetas tan propias de ella, tan de carácter, de mujer inquebrantable.

Tan distinta a Gine, a quien sólo la pureza más recalcitrantemente dulce parecía llenarla.

—Touma dice que te llegó la hora de elegir una compañera y reproducirte, que estás en la edad ideal.

—Y además —agregó Touma— ni siquiera tendrás que buscar mucho. ¡Sólo un ciego no notaría que la pequeña Gine ya te eligió!

—¡¿Qué?!

Furioso, caminó lejos de sus compañeros a toda velocidad. Chocó distintas personas por las calles del mercado, se llevó por delante un comerciante, uno de sus vecinos y una anciana que, según creía, era pariente de su compañero Toteppo, hasta frenarse ante el puesto de carne. Apretó los puños mientras quien atendía el puesto, un antiguo compañero de entrenamientos llamado Panppukin, lo observaba con desdén.

—¿Qué pasó, Bardock? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma —le dijo con sorna. Continuó cortando la carne de cola de dinosaurio del planeta Platt.

—Bah —espetó Bardock, y siguió su camino.

Tenía, ya, treinta y cuatro años solares. En los hombres, la reproducción solía, salvo fecundaciones no deseadas ocurridas por el vicio de los más jóvenes, suscitarse alrededor de esa edad: común era que buscaran una mujer y concibieran juntos un hijo. Más que por decisión, era por convención social: un Clase Baja podía reproducirse una o dos veces, mientras que clases como la Media y la Alta procuraban hacerlo hasta cuatro, todo para perpetuar las castas de más élite, sobre todo. Aunque no siempre resultaba, por supuesto: por ser guerreros, los saiyajin no eran una población numerosa, sólo eran unos pocos miles de soldados, de los cuales cierto porcentaje ni siquiera tenía aptitudes para la batalla. La mujer embarazada podía permanecer en Vegetasei hasta que su hijo naciera, pero perder un guerrero en determinadas purgas no era un lujo que una raza tan escasa pudiera darse. Común era, por desgracia, que muchas vidas femeninas se perdieran junto a las de los hijos que cargaban en sus vientres.

Decidir concebir para perpetuar la especie era lo más noble que un saiyajin podía hacer. Aunque de diez bebés sobrevivieran tres, tal vez, cada concepción era un rayo de esperanza para su raza.

Sin embargo, a Bardock nunca pudo importarle menos.

Era, como todos los saiyajin, un devoto de su sangre. Creía a los saiyajin los guerreros más sobresalientes de todas las galaxias, la especie que a todas contemplaba por encima. Nadie les podía hacer frente, no cuando peleaban con entusiasmo; concebir un hijo, para él que era hombre de guerras y no de lecho, no constituía una prioridad.

Los hombres, por costumbre, eran los encargados de seleccionar a la mujer con la cual se realizaría el acto de reproducción. Se acostumbraba, también, que la mujer fuera más joven, que rondara los veinte años solares, pues se pensaba que su juventud era sinónimo de un embarazo saludable. Todo el procedimiento, a Bardock, se le hacía de lo más aburrido. ¡Qué tedioso buscar una compañera, reproducirse, procurar que el embarazo avanzara apropiadamente, meter al niño en la incubadora, esperar a que pudiera entrenar! No tenía tiempo para esas estupideces. Claro que no tenía por qué mantenerse tan cerca del crío, que por convenciones sociales era la mujer la única que se hacía cargo de él, pero a Bardock no le hacía gracia, por algún motivo, la idea de desentenderse de esa manera. Tal vez era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo, o bien significaba que un guerrero como él no tenía por qué reproducirse.

—Vete al carajo, Touma… —masculló Bardock lejos del bullicio, sentado en un monte en las afueras, con el cielo rosado en total esplendor ante sus ojos.

* * *

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías! Eres una saiyajin, no cualquier mujer de cualquier raza. ¡Compórtate como tal!

* * *

Bardock largó una carcajada al recordar a Gine. Después, una seriedad inusitada lo invadió, una sensación de presión abrumadora que, pronto, lo dejó en jaque ante la nada. Siempre le pasaba con ella, desde el primer día: no debió elegirla entre los aspirantes a su escuadrón, no con el poder inferior al promedio que tenía, no con su corta y poco prometedora trayectoria en el campo de batalla. Pero algo en ella le hacía pensar que debía aceptarla.

Más, pensó, no se pudo equivocar.

Llevaba casi un año solar en el escuadrón; llevaba el mismo tiempo salvándola. Al principio, lo frustró su pésima decisión como Líder; luego, ya no logró razonarlo más. Porque cada vez que la salvaba era peor que la anterior: la seriedad lo invadía, la razón no se le imponía en pos de apartarla de sus filas, y lo único que salía de su boca era un reto, el mismo cada vez en perpetuo simbolismo.

Que dejara de menospreciarse a sí misma.

No todos nacían con el mismo poder de pelea. Que Gine fuera débil para los parámetros del escuadrón que él mismo lideraba no lo molestaba, pues bien sabía del potencial de los saiyajin. Todos podían imponerse en una batalla, todos tenían talento para hacerlo: bastaba saberse portador de la sangre más poderosa para ganar la batalla que fuera. Lo demás era infravaloración.

Gine tenía que aprender a valorarse a sí misma como guerrera, que ponerle más pasión a los entrenamientos. Era eso más que su costumbre de meterse en aprietos lo que lo fastidiaba. ¿Cómo podía dejarse vencer de esa manera? El esfuerzo era mejor a la mediocridad; Gine no era ninguna mediocre.

¿Pero Touma tenía razón en lo que había asegurado?

Malhumorado, escupió la paja que mascaba entre los dientes y se echó hacia atrás. No tenía interés en reproducirse y jamás había pensado a Gine como aquella con la cual engendrar un crío. ¡No había pensado en ninguna, francamente! No era ningún alfeñique en tales menesteres, pero sí tenía prioridades. El sexo no era una, no como para los irresponsables que prestaban más atención al vicio que al entrenamiento.

¿Pero Gine acaso quería…?

Refunfuñó entre dientes al cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir una siesta en tan apacible páramo. Se lo preguntaría en cuanto la viera, lo haría cuanto antes.

Mejor era dejar las cosas en claro que seguir perdiendo tiempo. Mejor era enfocar los pensamientos de Gine a donde debían dirigirse. No a él como posible semilla de sus descendientes; sí al campo de batalla.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Anochecía poco a poco en Vegetasei. Inquieta, Gine caminó hacia el mercado luego de entender que no lograría dormir ninguna siesta, no con los ojos de Bardock mirándola por dentro.

Al ver a Touma apostado ante el puesto de carnes de Panppukin, no dudó en acercarse a él.

—Disculpa, Touma. Yo… —murmuró Gine ante la mano derecha del Líder, quien comía carne en una barra improvisada con una tabla de madera en un lateral del puesto.

Touma terminó de masticar la pata de cabra del sur de Sisium, tragó y bebió del vaso de vino de ciruelas rojas que tenía junto al plato repleto de más trozos de carne. La miró como lo hacía siempre, como un anciano del Consejo a una muchachita, sonriente, enternecido por su adorable juventud.

—Dime, pequeña —le dijo.

—Eh… —Touma le ofreció comida. Gine disintió y tomó asiento en la banqueta libre junto al fornido guerrero. Enojada consigo misma, miró cómo Panppukin trozaba, al fondo del puesto, un extraño animal de ¿veinte? patas gigantes—. Sabes, quisiera renunciar al escuadrón.

Touma ni se inmutó: continuó devorando de su plato de comida.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó sin aspavientos después de tragar otro bocado.

—Creo que es hora de aceptar que no soy fuerte. ¡N-No le soy de utilidad a ninguno de ustedes!

—¡Pero mira nada más! —exclamó Panppukin desde la lejanía—. Muchacha, eres una saiyajin. ¡Claro que puedes ser de utilidad! No te humilles con tales inseguridades.

—Escucha lo que te dice, muchacha —pidió Touma—. ¡Panppukin, continúa!

Éste lo hizo sin titubear:

—¡A mí me han rechazado de varios escuadrones porque aseguran que soy obeso y viejo! ¡Ja! No sé quiénes se creen que son estos Líderes de hoy. ¡Como si tuviera algo que ver! Pero en cuanto recupere la movilidad de mi pierna verán… ¡Les demostraré que lo que importa en un saiyajin es pelear, es no rendirse, es entender que somos los más fuertes del universo y jamás nadie nos podrá vencer! —aseguró, y continuó cortando las patas del extraño animal.

Gine se sintió emocionada al escucharlo. Panppukin era un guerrero sobresaliente no por su destreza, sino por su actitud y convicción. Hacía meses había sido separado del escuadrón en el cual luchaba por una lesión que casi le había hecho perder la pierna y que ninguna cámara de recuperación había podido sanarle, no las cámaras primitivas que el ejército de Freezer ponía al alcance de los Clase Baja. Sin embargo, pese a la adversidad, Panppukin no se rendía.

Era un guerrero apasionado por su sangre, por el poder y las batallas, no como ella.

¡Exacto, no como ella!

—Se trata de fijarte qué es lo que quieres hacer, muchacha, y escuchar todas las opiniones que puedan darte —dijo Touma a su lado, siempre conciliador—. ¿Quieres seguir luchando? ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sin importar lo que elijas, no debes olvidar que eres una saiyajin y, como bien dijo Panppukin, somos los más fuertes del universo.

»Mientras no te dejes vencer, algo que sería demasiado impropio de un saiyajin, niña, haz lo que se te plazca.

Gine parpadeó, confusa; Touma no dejaba de sonreírle, como si se burlara, pero no: era como si la comprendiera.

Como si supiera que ella deseaba hacer algo más con su vida, no pelear sin pasión.

—Puedo serle útil a mi raza de otro modo —afirmó ella con los puños apretados.

—¡Vendiendo carne, por ejemplo! —sugirió Panppukin mientras acomodaba bifes sobre una inmensa bandeja tallada con huesos grises de algún extraño alienígena—. Me he ganado dignamente la vida durante mi recuperación. ¡Nada más noble que buscar los mejores cortes de carne para una raza que tanto precisa la comida en pos de fortalecerse!

—¡Es verdad! —Gine se levantó de la banqueta con los puños apretados al frente aún, los cuales sacudió hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. ¡Eso haré!

»Hablaré con el Líder y me retiraré…

Al terminar de decirlo, los brazos le cayeron a cada lado del cuerpo. Como si toda la convicción la abandonara en tan sólo un suspiro, las dudas la invadieron.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan débil, tan maldita, al pensar a Bardock?

Touma le sonrió: al verlo, comprendió que no era tan fácil como decidirse, no con ese sentir raro y desconocido que la atacaba ferozmente al pensar en el Líder, esa opresión insoportable en el pecho, esa necesidad de mirarlo, de buscarlo, de necesitar escucharlo. Esa necesidad irrefrenable de apretarlo cuando la salvaba, de enlazarse con él hasta mezclarse con él, formar lo mismo con él y jamás desasirse de su férreo agarre.

Apretarlo y pulverizarlo con fuerzas que, lástima, no tenía, y con una pasión que nada tenía que ver con su inexplicable apatía —por ser la saiyajin su sangre— hacia la guerra.

Demasiado confundida y necesitada de resolver la rareza con la convicción de dedicarse a otra cosa y no a pelear, de serle útil a Bardock de otra forma, no en su escuadrón, para así sentirse útil pese a ser diferente a la mayoría, preguntó a Touma dónde podía encontrarlo.

—Supongo que está en su casa —le contestó éste al cambiar el plato de patas vacío por uno lleno.

Gine, demasiado nerviosa de repente, tragó saliva y salió corriendo, como si realmente fuera la niña que Touma la hacía sentir con su mirada de abuelo afectuoso de otra raza. Corrió, desesperada, por las calles de la Clase Baja; corrió intentando sonreír, pero nerviosa por demás como para hacerlo. Corrió con la rareza en la cúspide deformándole el corazón con preguntas sin respuesta y formas inconexas, con dilemas más profundos de los que su razón le permitía analizar.

—Basta, Gine —se pidió por enésima vez.

Llegó a la pequeña y circular edificación erigida con piedra gris de quién sabía qué planeta, la humilde pero propia casa de Bardock ubicada en una afortunada esquina. Al tocar la puerta de una piedra más blanca que la de la edificación, una sombra la pintó del mismo gris de lo demás.

—¿Qué quieres? —exclamó Bardock detrás de ella.

Gine dio un respingo; observando la sombra sobre la puerta y cómo ésta delataba casi absurdamente a Bardock por lo curioso de su peinado en picos irregulares, necesitó golpearse el pecho para reaccionar, y alcanzar la calma, y bajar el calor de las mejillas, y detener los escalofríos que, sensualmente, le acariciaban la espalda.

Nada funcionó.

—N-Necesitaba hablar con Usted, Líder —dijo Gine. La voz salió de ella en desprolijos altibajos agudos, entre encaprichada y convencida, aterrorizada ante todo—. ¡Sí, hablar! Necesito hablar urgentemente con Usted.

Bardock la apartó con un roce de brazos de la puerta: el toque, superficial, nada trascendental, se sintió como el más brusco de los puñetazos, así de potente la rareza ahorcándole el alma entera a Gine ante la sombra que, un segundo después, se materializó en un rostro.

Bardock, que sentía la seriedad invadirlo con pasmosa facilidad por un simple e insulso toque, abrió la puerta con decisión. Indicó a Gine que pasara, pasó él detrás de ella y encendió la única lámpara que tenía, blancuzca e insuficiente. Ante sus ojos, Gine contempló la austeridad de su Líder, demasiado dedicado a la guerra siempre, apasionado por ésta como nadie, como para considerar ornamentar ese vacío ambiente donde sólo contaba con una suerte de estufa con una mesa y una silla junto a ella, además de un lecho angosto e incómodo, por lo menos en apariencia, de frente a la puerta, obvia ubicación considerando la inseguridad de la zona en ciertas épocas de escasez de misiones.

—Habla —pidió Bardock al ofrecerle, no sin tosquedad, la silla.

Gine se sentó; Bardock permaneció del otro lado de la mesa con los brazos cruzados y esa mirada insoportable pintada en sus ojos negros, la misma de cada rescate, de cada reto y recordatorio. Actúa como una saiyajin, parecía decirle.

La rareza se le magnificó de tal modo que Gine sintió revuelto el estómago.

—Líder, eh… —Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, bajó la mirada, que en la superficie de la mesa clavó—. Bueno, estuve pensando y creo que…

Bardock, ofuscado, la interrumpió:

—No estoy interesado en procrear de momento.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Lo que escuchaste.

Gine sintió una furia tan grande llenarla que supo que no sólo no entraba dentro de ella, sino que tampoco en la casa.

Quizá, ni Vegetasei bastaría para tamaña ofensa.

—¡¿Y quién quiere procrear?! ¡Sólo venía a decirle que me iré de su escuadrón!

Gine lo miró, furiosa; los ojos de Bardock se desorbitaron ante ella.

—¿Irte?

—Sí.

—¿A dónde?

—Venderé carne en el puesto de Panppukin cuando éste retorne a las purgas al sanar su pierna y le cederé mi lugar en su escuadrón. ¡Eso vine a decir! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que pensaba en procrear con Usted?! ¡Jamás se me cruzaría por la cabeza pedirle algo tan íntimo con tanta ligereza! ¡Yo no soy así!

Ofendida, se calló. Sin notarlo, pues no lo miraba, el rostro de Bardock se deformaba cada segundo un poco más.

—Maldito Touma, me las va a pagar…

Gine no llegó a escucharlo. Confundida, indagó:

—¿Qué cosa dice, Líder?

Bardock volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Sin embargo, no logró recuperar la seguridad. Su rostro era un mar de confusión, seriedad insoportable, rareza.

Eso, rareza. Rareza en la decepción que acababa de rebalsarle la razón ante los amables ojos de Gine.

—No te irás.

—¡Claro que me iré!

—No es tu decisión.

—¡Por supuesto que sí lo es!

—Soy tu Líder.

—¡Ya no lo será!

—¡No te irás, Gine! ¡De ninguna manera lo soportaré!

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque no quiero!

Acalorados por el volumen alto de la discusión, apenas al escucharse en el ambiente la última frase de Bardock recobraron la compostura, o no; más bien, recobraron la rareza, que se tornó tan inmensa, tan insoportable, que pareció manifestarse ante los dos como si constituyera un ser aparte, un ente distinto. Y no lo era, en verdad, pues formaba parte innata de los dos.

La rareza era lo que sentían. El mismo sentir, uno espejado en el otro.

Se apoderó de ambos como una magia misteriosa, se aferró a ambos con un ímpetu invencible, y Gine comprendió que no podía vencer, no a esta fuerza que la domaba, a este instinto que tantas extrañezas imploraba. Podía decirle que sí, nada más, pero nunca esperar que Bardock la salvara esta vez.

Él estaba tan maldito como ella.

Bardock comprendió, al acercarse a ella, al jalarla, al besarla una vez encerrada en sus brazos y él en los de ella, que Touma se había equivocado: Gine no quería concebir un guerrero con él.

Gine quería _estar_ junto a él.

Él, supo al besarla con más vehemencia, al atraparla contra la pared y junto al lecho, que lo que sentía, la rareza que tan serio lo ponía, el fastidio por ver cómo ella se infravaloraba como guerrera en las purgas, era quererla. Se había encariñado con ella de la forma en que, en Vegetasei, tan mal visto estaba. Como cuando aquel exmiembro de su escuadrón, Nioon, un joven e irresponsable guerrero de tez dorada y cabello corto, había decidido vivir junto a Lif, una guerrera de otro escuadrón, pero de Clase Media. No sólo habían concebido tres hijos; ¡se habían atrevido a criarlos juntos! A vivir juntos los cinco, a preparar juntos a sus hijos para su futuro como guerreros, mientras compartían sandeces como abrazos, besos, caricias, sonrisas.

¡Maldito él y maldita ella por sentir algo tan inapropiado, tan impropio de un guerrero saiyajin!

Nioon y Lif eran una familia. Una despreciable, rara, nada saiyajin familia.

Él quería lo mismo con Gine, descubrió en medio del torrente que, electrificándolo, todo de ella le pidió explorar; lo quería, descubrió al tumbarla sin ropa en el lecho, desde la primera vez que la había visto, cuando ella, tan tímida e irremediablemente buena para ser considerada una guerrera competente, lo había mirado envuelta en total intimidación. Lo entendió al entrar en ella luego de un pedido de suavidad dada la inexperiencia de tan joven muchacha que, no obstante, todo se lo imploraba al asirlo con tal posesión contra ella. Y qué fácil no ser rudo como en alguna antigua noche de debilidad sexual, de lecho compartido y vacío al final del acto. Por eso el sexo no le era prioridad, eso entendía al moverse con inusitada amabilidad: esperaba algo más de éste y de todo.

Esperaba algo más trascendental.

Gine abrazó su cintura en un gesto de sorpresa y dolor fusionados con vestigios de desconocido placer; Bardock, apretando los dientes, se recordó a sí mismo como un guerrero apasionado por la pelea y desinteresado por lo demás, desde socializar (qué insistencia insoportable la de Touma y Serippa por ganárselo) hasta librar batallas que nada más que aburrimiento le suscitaban, esas de razas que ninguna resistencia oponían ante su poder. Si el contrincante no era digno, poco le interesaba pelear.

Con las mujeres era lo mismo: si ella no era digna en su concepto, digna mujer de carácter y promesas de trascendencia, nada quería saber él.

Gine, que pese a lo apacible y bondadosa de su personalidad traía carácter y bien sabía poner a quien no le agradaba en su lugar, se lo había ganado al mirarlo, al asirse de él, al sentir el aroma fuerte de su piel pegado a la de ella por aquellos mágicos instantes. Y la rescatada no era ella, resultaba; eran ambos, pues ambos sentían lo mismo, la rareza.

El amor, idéntico.

Al terminar y echarse de lado sobre el lecho, frente a frente e igualmente desvestidos, se contemplaron con la misma tercera presencia del inicio entre los dos.

Pronto ella, ella que durante lo acontecido nada más que hacerlo formar parte de su propio ser había podido anhelar y razonar, comprendió.

Gine, más convencida de lo que sentía que inhibida por verse desnuda por primera vez ante los feroces ojos de un hombre, no pudo detener a sus manos: acarició las mejillas de un Bardock que continuaba preguntándose cómo había sido lo que había sucedido y por qué.

—Bardock —dijo Gine. Se sonrió al nombrarlo por su nombre y al decidirse no tutearlo—, siempre me dicen que soy muy buena, tierna, amable… ¡No es que haya elegido ser así! No sé, sólo soy así. Pero el asunto es que… Bueno, creo que te contagié.

Bardock largó una carcajada más amarga que divertida.

—Me temo que lo has hecho. Me contagiaste tu maldito sentimentalismo.

—Pero no tiene nada de malo ser sentimental, ¿o sí?

¿Lo tenía? Bardock, tan seco para lo que emociones fuera del campo de batalla implicaba, no tuvo respuesta, no de momento.

—No lo sé, Gine.

Ésta, al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Bardock, dejó que una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior se dibujara en su boca.

Se había pedido prudencia, ¡se había gritado «basta» incontables veces! Y apenas así, desvergonzadamente desnuda en el lecho de su exlíder, comprendía que la rareza era eso, lo único que podía esperarse de alguien como ella: era sentimentalismo exacerbado. Amor, como le llamaban otras razas.

Amaba a ese hombre pese a no comprender el alcance del concepto que definía ese lado de sus sentimientos. Mas sí, lo hacía.

No sabía cómo, pero lo hacía.

—Siendo como soy, intenté e intenté adaptarme a como es la mayoría: siempre hubo una barrera entre los demás saiyajin y yo —explicó Gine con la paz que sólo la verdad brinda a quien siente—. De algún modo, cada vez que me ayudaste en las purgas sentí que esa barrera no existía.

—Pero lo hacía.

—Lo hace, seguramente. —No sin timidez, Gine cedió al impulso de abrazarse a Bardock. Éste, en apariencia impertérrito, se lo permitió—. Pero, por un momento, parecía no existir.

Y no existía en ese preciso instante: permitiéndole estrecharlo tan íntimamente, Bardock reconocía lo que sentía: tenía sentimientos genuinos, tan inexplicables como poderosos, por esa mujer. No sabía del nombre de semejante cursilería, no comprendía el significado, pero la simple mención de su alejamiento del escuadrón había puesto en jaque su estabilidad.

No podía dejarla ir

Aunque la primera desnudez conjunta no diera pistas claras sobre lo que entre ambos se suscitaba y el tamaño alcance que esto pudiera tener en lo consecuente para sus vidas, la primera barrera yacía derrotada en el suelo. Los dos, desnudos y frente a frente, lograron verse por dentro y por fuera por primera vez.

Sentían algo por el otro y nada había podido refrenar el impulso de unirse en el lecho, de expresarse ese sentir mediante el acto con el cual, en Vegetasei, solamente podía engendrarse el futuro sin nada más interpuesto; lo demás, sea lo que fuere lo que yaciera del otro lado, había dejado de importar.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Derrota a Chilled luego de alcanzar la célebre transformación dorada de la leyenda; da la espalda al niño que, entusiasmado, corre hacia él al grito de «¡señor Bardock!».

Una vez, hacía años que ahora no yacían sobre el pasado, sino sobre el futuro, Gine había demostrado sus sentimientos por él por primera vez luego de ofenderse por una desafortunada suposición errada, aquella tan alejada de la verdadera naturaleza de lo que entre ambos estaba predispuesto a suceder. Mucho tiempo les había llevado comprender sus sentimientos, sobre todo a él, y otro tanto soportar el prejuicio de los despreciables agentes externos, pero llegado el momento del nacimiento de Kakarotto, nada podía ser más armonioso entre Bardock y Gine.

Si tan sólo no yaciera tan lejos, ahora…

—No tiene nada de malo —le dice mientras camina lejos, rodeado de aldeanos que corean su nombre y agradecen el rescate.

Porque lo malo no es sentir, jura que le dice Gine en alguna parte, tal vez atrás o adelante; tal vez dentro, en su corazón, el sitio de donde jamás la dejará marcharse: ¡lo malo es, de hacerlo, no permitírselo!

Lo malo será, de aquí en adelante, no poder volver a sentirlo junto a ella sino llegado el momento de dar el tan esquivo paso a la eternidad.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer, ante todo. ¡Gracias!_

 _Como dije al inicio, este fic está completamente dedicado a **Vero** , es decir a la fantástica **Lady Laurelin 94** , autora de fics fantásticos, entre ellos un fic sobre Vegetasei que les recomiendo de todo corazón, _**Primogénito** _. Sobre todo, detrás del nick hay una persona de dulzura infinita, llena de bondad y ternura inusitadas. Vero es una persona que agradezco enormemente haber podido conocer en el trecho fanficker. ¡Es lo más!_

 _ **Vero, ya te lo dije, pero te quiero mucho. Nada pudo hacerme más feliz que el que me tocaras precisamente vos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por confiar en mí, por permitirme conocerte, por acompañarme cada día. ¡Nunca dejés de sentir de la forma en que lo hacés, porque es lo más bello que puede existir!**_

 _Sobre Bardock y Gine: usarlos por primera vez fue una experiencia enriquecedora. Quise, sobre todo, destacar lo que ambos me evocan, la idea de que se aman en una sociedad donde no es común que una pareja se relacione más allá de la reproducción. Ahí quise hacer el foco, en el sentir que les brota por el otro. Espero no me haya quedado muy feo y les guste. Algunas partes quizá son poco convencionales para lo que somos nosotras las personas del mundo real (?), pero todo lo escribí pensando estar en consonancia con un escenario como Vegetasei._

 _A quien lea esta locura, **GRACIAS** y UNA **MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD**. :')_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 **Vero, GRACIAS A VOS POR TODO.**

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
